hahanoi
by Applegrape8910
Summary: Sam is gettting bummed out...with the help of his mother can the problem be found and solved. One Shot


hahanoai

One shot Summary- Sam loves to sit under Apple flower trees and reads…but why?

_**-------------------------------------**_

Sam was a gentle boy. When he first had found out that Dean and his father hunted down creatures, his world was ultimately turned upside down. Suddenly they weren't in one home for long.

He had always loved life…life always made him happy. He had a small garden in the backyard. Dean was found picking plants to give it to his girlfriends occasionally. He planted his mother's favorite flowers, Apple flowers. It was a huge tree and during the Autumn he would read underneath the tree watching the petals fall. After a hunt Sam would sit under the tree, it was a place that calmed him, he felt his mother's presence. Occasionally he swore he felt a friendly warm hand upon his shoulder.

'I wish I could be back at home…' Sam sighed as he helped lug out the weapons in the trunk of the car. He cringed at the thought of having to kill another life. Yeah they were doing it to save more but it still stung him in when he killed anything, any other life. Dean made a face at Sam, urging the man to move faster, but Sam didn't want to move faster. They were just going into a hotel room.

Dean turned back impatiently to look at his brother. Sam just kept his slow pace like Dean wasn't giving him his signature death glare. Once they both were inside the room Sam looked around.

The room was small. It couldn't fit six people inside. There were two beds making it a very tight fit. There was a small door that lead possibly to the bathroom. A small dresser was in the right corner. Sam sighed, yet another small hotel room that they would lodge in for at least two weeks.

Dean automatically plopped onto the beds. "Wow…it's nice to be off the road." He closed his eyes and peered over at Sam. Sam was looking at the walls in an odd way.

"You ok?" He asked Sam.

"Oh yeah…It's just…the walls look so dark." Sam looked around.

Dean followed his gaze. He had to admit it was true. It was now a dark blue, the paint was peeling away showing a dark black and the layer underneath that was a pink, maybe not the best wall, but that wasn't what Sam was worried about. Ever since Sam was young he judged not the size of the room or the furniture, it was always how bright the paint on the wall was. It was odd but always like Sam to bring up that subject.

"Well it's just the wall…" Dean began.

"Yeah…" Sam's voice was low and had an odd sense of hurt in it. Sam plopped himself on the bed. His bag swung over and set on the bed next to him.

Dean looked over at Sam. "Why are you bummed Sammy?"

"It's Sam." Sam laid back against the bed. "Dean…it's been a long day!"

Dean frowned as he looked over at Sam. "Sam…that's not the reason you're bummed." He knew Sam better than that. Sam couldn't change the subject that fast at all.

"Don't get me started Dean…" Sam paused. "Do you think they would have Apple flowers around here?"

"Apple flowers? Where did that come from?" Dean smirked but stopped when he saw the look on his brother's face.

"Yeah…it's stupid isn't it…"

"Dude…if you want to find an Apple flower tree, or whatever…go ahead I ain't stopping you." Dean shrugged. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Just forget I ever said anything…" Sam closed his eyes.

"Come on dude…what is bumming you out?" Dean asked now towering over his brother.

Sam didn't respond.

"SAM!"

Sam still didn't respond it only took a moment for him to realize that Sam had fallen asleep. Dean smirked. "You don't get out of responding by falling asleep." He wiped away the scraggly hair that had gotten into Sam's eye. Sam had undergone a lot. For the longest time he blamed himself for Jessica's death. Of course it wasn't his fault but he had saw it that way. Now Sam learned that it wasn't his fault at all. Sam was getting used to the idea of there job…or so he thought.

Dean plopped into his own bed and bothered not to pull the covers over him. Dean had been driving for eleven hours strait. Sam slumbered in the car jerking around at different points but finally realized that sleeping was futile. Dreams would come no matter how hard he tried. When Sam tried to push away dreams and premonitions he would get severe headaches, and then he would get a cold or the flu. So Sam seemed to let the dreams come. It was useless to fight them.

The man's eyes closed slowly accepting the fact that he was falling asleep. After thirty minutes or so, Dean had joined Sam in dream land.

**--------------------------------------**

Dean woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He naturally lifted his hand to cover them. "It's too early for the sun to be shining!" Dean cursed the sun. He looked over at his brother. Sam was still sleeping the brightness of the sun not disturbing the slumber.

Dean got up out of his bed and made his way over to the bathroom. He washed water over his face. Pulling a towel down from the rack he wiped the water free from his face. He looked back at Sam who was oddly sleeping soundly and smiling. He would have to ask Sam what he was dreaming about. Usually Sam would wake up with nightmares it seemed as if Sam was in a good dream phase.

**--------------------------------------**

"Sam…"

Sam strained his hearing to find out what the odd voice was.

"Sam…come here." His feet started walking forward. He closed his eye. It was as if he knew where it was coming from.

"Sam…"

He found himself in a field of Apple trees. A smile crept against his face. Wow…all the trees. He leaned against one of them and watched the petals dance down. 'The only thing I need now is a book.' A book appeared at his side. This was too weird.

Sam felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw his mother, her hair floating as if she was lacking gravity. Sam couldn't say anything.

"Yes Sam…I have always been by your side." She smiled at him. "You haven't been feeling well haven't you."

Sam set his eyes down. "I feel fine."

Mary touched her son's face. "Sam…my you are very stubborn just like your father. Come one tell me."

"I have gotten over Jessica's Death but…" Sam stopped.

"But what?" She hovered above him now her face full of worry.

"A few times I've almost lost Dean. When I almost shot him...and when he was almost sacrificed to the scarecrow…and when he was being chased by that huge black car." He hung his head. "I was the one to blame in all those occasions."

Mary frowned. "It wasn't your fault. Dean just gets into trouble."

"No…I almost shot him because I was too weak to fight off the stupid ghost. Dean almost was sacrificed because we separated…if I had been there I could have prevented a lot, and in Missouri-'' Sam stopped when his mothers hand was placed on his lip.

"Like I said both of you have been in danger. Dean regrets not being able to keep you out of trouble too, but he doesn't condemn himself for it." She frowned. "Sam quit blaming yourself for it."

"This is just a dream though isn't it…" Sam said sadly. "I'm not really inside a field of apple flowers…I am not watching petals fall slowly. It's all a dream."

"I thought it would make you feel better." She hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Then the lovely world went bleak and dark and Sam was alone.

**--------------------------------------**

Dean turned back to his brother. Sam was moaning and rolling around. So much for the nice dream. Dean walked over to the bed and started to shake his younger brother. Sam began to stir.

"Come on Sam!" Dean shook Sam harder. Sam began to stir but instead of getting up immediately he lay in the bed, his eyes up cast.

"You ok Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam looked over at Dean and stared. "Yeah…I'm fine…"

Dean looked over at Sam again and frowned. Dean got up and walked back to the bathroom where he finished bushing his teeth. If Sam didn't want to talk about it he would hold his ground like some type of stubborn animal. He spit out the remains of the toothpaste and turned back to his brother who was still sitting in the same exact position. Dean made a move to go see the down trot Sam when he suddenly saw Sam smile. He stopped in his tracks and watched as Sam put a hand to his shoulder and close his eyes.

Dean watched this with curiosity. Sam for two minutes sat there with his hand on his shoulder, eyes shut, and smiling until he opened his eyes. A grin was still plastered to his face when he made his way to the small bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

Dean sat on the bed. What the hell was all that for? He turned around and looked at Sam's side of the wall. Someone at night had ripped off the wall paper. Under it was a mural of an Apple tree, Dean patted Sam's bed and his hand scraped against and apple blossom. Dean picked it up. It was just like the ones like Sam used to watch fall from the tree when he got home. Dean didn't know why but it always seemed to calm him. Yeah there mothers favorite tree was an apple blossom but he never understood why Sam loved them.

Sam came out of the bathroom the smile off his face but Dean could tell that Sam was oddly happy still. "Lets go get that creature Dean…I'm ready…"

Dean stared at his brother. Sam began to pull up the bag with there weaponry over his shoulder.

"Lets go Dean…"

Dean looked up at the mural of the Apple tree…what was it about that that seemed to make Sam different. Dean shrugged and followed Sam out the door. Sam tossed Dean the car keys. So maybe it wasn't exactly an apple tree…maybe they wernt outside…but it still was amazing to be there, to have the same feeling, to hold the apple blossom in his hand. Maternal love once again helped Sam out.

Sam turned to Dean…No matter what would happed Sam would protect Dean! Dean wouldn't get hurt, and if Dean did then Sam would use all his energy to get it back no use in crying over the past, Dean wasn't going to be going anywhere.

**--------------------------------------**

Sam sat under the mural of the apple tree again after the hunt. Another life gone but sacrificed because it was endangering many more. He closed his eyes and rubbed the Apple Blossoms smooth surface. He felt a warm hand upon his shoulder. He looked over and found Dean siting on the bed to his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam felt another warm hand and looked over. Nothing…

Sam realized that he would always have three people watching over him, Dean, Mom, and Jessica. He closed his eyes and smiled. Yeah life was going to be more bearable.

(A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my one shot…tee hee it was really fun writing it and getting my mind temporarily off of the stress of having to write more on Down the wrong road, Sweet Secrets, Uncovered Secrets, and Blood Bath. I will keep writing them so don't worry about that…just a short brake to write a sweet story.

The title of the story, hahanoai, it means Maternal Love in Japanese…I found it fit the story description very well. . Bye yall)


End file.
